


Wait

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Kim Suengmin, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Seungmin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Characters: Y/N & Kim SeungminSummary: It’s all in my head, all the things we would’ve said.Genre: a little bit of angst | Friend AU | Unrequited Love AUBased on: Wait by Over OctoberDisclaimer: It is purely fiction.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This story is connected to Lovestruck. You don’t need to read it to understand this tho. This is written in Seungmin’s POV.

February 14, 2019 | 11:59 pm | Seungmin’s Bedroom 

I would like to say this is just another day. The time is ticking, 60 seconds will pass and this will be just like any other day, where I stay still from where you left me. Looking outside my bedroom’s window, I see the bright stars. Are we under the same stars? Do you also see what I’m seeing now from where you are? Maybe, but in a different angle, a different perspective. 

Sometimes, I wish you never said things. Most of the times, I wish I said the things I should’ve said. 

February 13, 2016 | 6:00 pm | Our Secret Place

“Hey sleepyhead! Get up!” I heard her but it must be my imagination. Last night even though I am physically exhausted, my mind is still running in circles for Y/N. Another sleepless night, that is why today I decided to sleep in. I felt someone was getting rid of my blanket. “Minnie! We are getting late for our date.” I opened my left eye, curious of who is interrupting my sleep and asking me for a date(?). A DATE??? “Seungminnie~” she cooed. “Get up now please. I don’t have all day.” Now I opened both of my eyes seeing her in the not usual dress with a pair of Vans. She spun, modeling her dress. “What do you think Min? I can’t believe I’m wearing a dress for you. Get ready now.” she demanded. She looks beautiful of course. I want to wake up with her next to me but that will never happen, another imagination I have of her. I heard the door clicked and she’s gone.

Repeating all the things that happened minutes ago. “ A DATE??!” I shouted. “Y/N A DATE???” I heard her laugh. I guess I have a date now. I have to practice breathing exercises to calm my heart.

After the “date” we ended up in our secret place. “Min. Give me your hand.” I gave her my left hand.” “For what Y/N?” She gave me a red bracelet. I looked at the bracelet, confused. “This is a wish bracelet. Wish something and it will happen, if this bracelet breaks into two. Of course don’t cut it. That’s cheating and don’t lose it. So what’s your wish?” Not thinking twice, I already knew my wish. “If I say it out loud, it will not happen.” “Hey Seungmin. That’s only for birthday wishes.” I smiled at her pouting. “Whatever. But if it didn’t happen, I will just fulfill your wish. I got your back.” “You are no genie Y/N.” “You know what Min? Your nickname Minnie actually suits you cause you are mean.” she said annoyed. I laugh at her childishness.

After a while, “Seungmin.” she said looking at the sunset that is now meeting the ocean. Not answering her, I now look at the horizon. The scene is ethereal. It’s like the Sun is now having the rest after an intense day, letting the Moon shine now. As if the Sun is not the one giving light to Moon, just like her to me.

“Seungmin.” bumping my shoulders. I find my thoughts funny, they are always weird. “Seungmin!” she said more loudly. “Yeah?” now looking at her. “There you go again. Drowning on your own thoughts. You always do that Seungmin, think. Isn’t suffocating?” I don’t know Y/N. I rather drown in my thoughts than drown in the feeling that you’ll never be mine. But who you are fooling Seungmin? Your thoughts are always going back to Y/N.

“Minnie, do you hate me?” shocked at her question. Do I hate her? I can never. “Why’d you ask?” “I don’t know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” she looked down, regretting what her decision. Maybe the right question is ‘Are you hurt by me?’ My answer will be probably yes. But I can never tell you that cause I know you didn’t mean to. “No Y/N.” I smile to hide my sadness but I guess she really knows me. “Practice your smile, can you? It doesn’t seem like a smile.” I chuckled at her reply. “Just live your life happily there Y/N.“ now the sun has finally set. We talked about our little adventures in high school with Hyunjin. It is sad to think that I would spent the rest of it without her.

"What are your plans in life Minnie?” Sensing that this is going again in the topic I don’t want to talk about, the future, I said jokingly, “Finish high school. Go to a prestigious university. Get my bachelor’s degree, master’s degree and doctorate’s degree. Then find a girl whom I will marry and have my family with. If by the age of 30 I haven’t found her… I will just marry you.” My heart pounding with what I’ve said. She will notice. I hope she will not notice. “Hey! What kind of plan is that Seungmin? The first parts are nice just like what I thought you will do. But the last part? I feel like a second choice.” she acted offended putting her hand in her chest, a mischievous smile in her lips. “No Y/N. You will never be my second choice.” She looked at me with clearly shocked face. “Because you are my last choice.” My only choice actually. She chuckles “Of course Minnie. What am I even thinking?” she mumbled the last part that I didn’t hear it and not ask her about it. Her smile slowly died with my words, seriousness evident in her face.

“Seungmin..” I looked at her. “Hmmm…” she looked at my eyes. “I like you.” I laugh at what she said, I know it is not the appropriate response but I need to hide my disappointment in what she really meant. But when my laugh died down, she is still looking at me, no playfulness in her eyes. “Seungmin, I like you.” her eyes said the things I want to hear. “I know Y/N.” There’s no turning back. “I like you too.” Too much. The secret is out. Or is it really a secret? I know she knows. Until now I don’t really know why she didn’t called me out for liking her more than as a friend. Y/N is not a dense person. She knows it.

She hugged me, her warmth, her scent, it’s all calming like the sound of the waves. “I’m sorry Seungmin. I should’ve said it the day I knew it. I’m sorry for not telling you I’m going to abroad. It just…” her hug tightens around me. “It’s just that I don’t know what should I do with my life.” She sniffs. I hug her tighter. “It’s okay Y/N.” also holding in my own tears. 

She needed this. I can’t be selfish for not letting her go. “Take your time.” Please, don’t go. Scared that I am clouded with my own desire I let her go. She nodded her head looking at me in the eyes.

February 14, 2016 | 11:30 am | Outside Y/N’s Home

“You sure you don’t want me to come Y/N?” She nodded “Yup. 100% sure.” “You’re the mean one between the two of us. But Hyunjin can come with you to the airport. I’ve thought we are all best friends.” Hyunjin laughed at us, or at me cause I’m pouting like a kid. “I think I’m Y/N’s favorite.” he said winking at her “You are.” she said back winking at him. I can’t believe I can’t come but Hyunjin can. Y/N came to me. Now that she’s in front of me for the last time, I tried to memorize her face saving it in my mind. She came closer to me and hugged me. “I think I can’t go if you are there Seungmin.” she whispered. “Take care of yourself Y/N.” I felt her nodding to me. “I’ll miss you.” she said, she sound vulnerable. “I’ll wait for you.” I love you. “I’ll come back to you. I’ll fulfill your wish.” She kissed my cheeks. Both our eyes, the tears are threatening to fall. 

“Hey Y/N! I also want a hug and a kiss.” Hyunjin said now pouting her lips. “You wish Hwang Hyunjin.” she said as they ride the car. “Good bye Seungmin!” she waves at me. I waved at her. “Goodbye Y/N! Hwang Hyunjin! Drive safely.” He saluted at me “Yes Sir! See you later Min!”

February 15, 2019 | 1:31 am | Seungmin’s Bedroom

It’s been three years now. I don’t know why I am still counting the time since you’ve been gone. From weeks, to months and now years. I am scared that you will become a distant memory. A “once upon a time’ that never had a happy ending. I want our happy ending. 

Hyunjin said I should live my life. Open my heart to new things, new people. I am doing it. I’ve met new friends. Trying things I’ve thought I’ll never do before. But I feel the need to wait more for you. Maybe you’d come back soon. You said you will come back. I touched the red bracelet I’ve had for years now. Evident that one last pull and it will come off. 

I look up in the sky, trying to calm my racing thoughts. The stars are beautiful. I stopped in my track. Are we still under the same stars? Will you fulfill your promise and come back? I feel like the stars are almost answering my questions.


End file.
